The present invention relates to a water activity toy, particularly such a toy having a channel with a water stream flowing along the channel, and more particularly where the channel has a siding, which may serve as a harbor for a toy water vessel floating on the stream through the channel. The invention particularly relates to a gate or wall for establishing the border of a siding or harbor, for directing the water stream and the vessel into the siding or harbor and for temporarily retaining the vehicle in the siding or harbor.
A water activity toy may include a channel through which water passes in a stream, and often includes means for impelling the water to pass in the stream. For example, the toy may include an endless loop channel through which water passes. The water activity toy may have a floating vessel, like a toy boat, which rides on the stream.
At some point along the channel, it may be desired to detour the path of the floating water toy out of the main channel into a siding or harbor. A wall or gate may be positioned in the channel for separating the channel into the main channel and the siding or harbor. The invention is particularly directed to that gate in the channel and its operation.